Imitation leather is distinguished by its abrasion resistance, imperviousness to moisture and a soft and supple feel of the material, and for these reasons is especially suited for outfitting the interior of motor vehicles. A substrate body of polyolefin, acrylnitril butadiene styrene (ABS) or other customary injection molding compound is used for establishing the permanent shape. However, connecting the imitation leather, comprising a web layer with a decorative layer, with the substrate body entails considerable difficulties. If the imitation leather, which was placed in a prepared mold, is injection molded on the back of the leather, destruction of the web layer occurs, particularly in the area of the injection points of the mold, and this causes the decorative layer to partially collapse. In addition, the injected compound results in the undesirable hardening of the web layer, thus causing the soft and supple feel of the material to be lost.